Due to the advancement of touch panel technology, the fabrication technology of touch panels develops toward the trend of integrating into the process for thin film transistor LCD (TFTLCD) as a touch display module to reduce the manufacturing cost and the thickness of a touch panel. For meeting the above requirements, developers have developed the technology of single electrode layer of touch panel. By using the processes such as exposure, developing, and etching to fabricate the transmitting electrodes (TX), the receiving electrodes (RX), and the wires for transmitting and receiving signals.
Nonetheless, a general single electrode layer touch panel includes many transmitting electrodes, receiving electrodes, and wires for transmitting and receiving signals. For example, a general 5-inch single electrode layer touch panel needs to include 352 wires for transmitting signals. In addition, the wires for transmitting signals are straight. Consequently, when the touch panel is placed on the display panel, the phenomenon of pattern visibility occurs. In other words, when a user views the display panel from some certain angles, he/she will find many straight stripes caused by wiring of the touch panel. Moreover, there are massive transmitting electrodes and receiving electrodes disposed nearby. Thereby, the transmitting electrodes and receiving electrodes will also result in the phenomenon of pattern visibility.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a single electrode layer of touch panel for solving the problem of pattern visibility in a single electrode layer touch panel as described above.